Pretty
by The Original Kitsune Ryu
Summary: Marik meets Malik in a night club. Sparks fly. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

This all happens before and during the main story line of 'I Am A Vampire,' but it's how Marik and Malik meet and their relationship. You don't have to read 'I Am A Vampire' to completely understand this story, but you might be a little confused if you don't.

I started this while moving, and soooo... It's a little weird. And I think that it'll continue to be weird. Weirdness is good.

Some Hieratic words that are in the story, I can't be certain that they're all right, I'm no linguist, but I tried my best.

Nfr- Beautiful/Amazing/Good An- Beautiful Shukran- Thank you Yah bin... himar!- You evil... Jackass!  
Antyw mrwt, bur an Xrd- My love, sweet, beautiful child

Enjoy!

I follow Mai Valentine down the stairs to a so-called night club, feeling a bit uneasy. She exchanges a few words with a very attractive man with tri-coloured hair and deep peircing, crimson eyes who sort of reminds me of Yugi, and motions for me to follow her.

"Mai? Are you sure about this?"

She laughs at me and grabs my hand. "Darling, the only way that you'll ever get over your fear of dating is to try to get a date. Now, I know some very nice boys who'll enjoy talking to you if you just give them a chance." The tall woman drags me into the club, the deep throbbing music hitting me like a ton of bricks. Mai begins to weave her way over to the bar, me in tow. The strobe lights flash over the gyrating crowd on the sunked dance-floor, making them appear red, then blue, then grey. I turn my attention to the bar, where the red lights stay that way, my eyes thanking me.

"Sit down, I'll be right back, darling."

I glare at Mai, thinking of ways that I could disembowel her without anyone noticing. She laughs and pushes me into a bar chair, then turns and saunters off.

I turn to the bar and make sure that the top isn't sticky before slamming my head down onto it. God damnit, I don't know why I agreed to come here with that woman. I don't know why I agreed to come here period. I should be at home, up in my room, watching porn or something, or maybe sneaking out to demolish cars with some random people.

"Hey pretty, what can I get you tonight?"

I roll my eyes and resist the urge to dive over the counter at whom ever had spoken to me.

"Moltov Cocktail, please."

Said person laughs and I look up into dark, wonderful, violet eyes. I blink once, then take in the rest of the man. He has deep tanned skin, a couple shades darker than my own, and blonde hair, just like me. His face is sharp and his body, under the deep navy fishnet shirt, is that of a god's.

"Nfr...An," I whisper to myself.

The man looks at me in shock for a moment, before smiling. "I wouldn't call myself beautiful, pretty one, but, if you say so."

It's my turn to look shocked. "Y-You understood me... You understand Hieratic!"

The man nods and leans over the bar, still smiling. "You're Egyptian, pretty?"

"Yeah... You are too?"

"Yes. My name is Malik, pretty. What's yours?"

"M-Marik. I'm here with my friend, Mai Valentine. Do you know her?"

Malik laughs and nods. "Ah, Mai. Yes, I know her. And here she comes."

I turn and follow Malik's gaze to Mai, who is heading our way with a man who is taller than her.

"Aw, shit." I turn back to the bar, and Malik frowns at me. "Mai is trying to set me up with a friend of hers, and to be honest, some of Mai's friends are fucking scary."

Malik turns to another bar tender. "Yo, Seto, I'm leaving for the rest of the night, kay? Call up Jou, get his lazy ass up here."

The other bar tender nods, and Malik jumps over the bar and lands next to me. "Don't worry, pretty, I'll save you."

Mai stops infront of me and I take in the man that is standing next to her. He is very tall, regal looking, with black hair cut short and sneering grey eyes, his skin is the same peach shade as Mai's. Not exactly my type, too tall, and as I had said, he's scary.

"Ah, Malik, it seems that you've met Marik. Marik, this is Hakkotsu, the one that I wanted to set you up with."

Malik snakes his arm around my waist and tugs me close, smirking at Hakkotsu and Mai. "Sorry, Hakko-kun, Marik is mine tonight." Malik tugs me off of the chair and presses his body against mine suggestively. I flush red and allow him to rub my arm. Mai sighs and pouts.

"Oh, but Malik, that's no fair. Hakkotsu was really looking forward to our little Marik."

"Hakko-kun is a great predetor, Mai Darling, he won't go without tonight, trust me." Malik looks over to Hakkotsu, who looks angry. "If you'll excuse us, Marik-kun and I have a busy night to look forward to."

Malik tugs me away, keeping me close, until we are out of the club and walking up the stairs.

"Thank you, Malik-san. I have a feeling that you just saved my skin."

"I don't know what Mai was thinking, trying to give you to Hakkotsu. He's a fucking psycho, and she knows it. I'm glad that I met you first cause--"

"Malik, you bastard! Get back here."

Malik bristles dangerously, slowly turning around to face a fuming Hakkotsu. "What. Hakkotsu-san?"

"You have no right to interfere with my way of aquiring prey. Hand over the boy."

"Caitiff-sama would be angred greatly if she found out about your cruelty, Hakkotsu. Such methods are punishable by death, I assure you." I look at Hakkotsu, then Malik, confused, but I don't say anything, afraid of drawing Hakkotsu's attention to me. "Besides, I wasn't interfering with your method of aquiring prey. I'm just interfering with this boy's life. Mai had no right..."

"Mai owed me, you slut."

"Marik is mine, sick fuck."

"He belongs to no-one, Malik. He's free game to any of us."

Malik shakes his head, glowering at Hakkotsu dangerously. "Not to you, Hakkotsu, not anymore. Now turn your ass around and go back, or you'll be facing both Bakura and I in something more dangerous than a fight."

Hakkotsu gives Malik one last look, then turns his eyes to me. "I'll have you, one way or another, Mai's little whore." He turns on his heel and dissapears down the stairs, muttering angrily.

Malik looks down at me, offering me a smile. I shakily return it, still very confused. "What... did you mean, with the whole... prey thing? Was he gonna kill me?"

"C'mon, lets go to my car, we can go get some coffee, and I'll try to explain it the best I can."

I nod and lace my hand around Malik's. He glances at me in shock, and I smile brightly.

"Shukran, nfr"  
000000000000000

The cafe is nice and Malik and I sit in the back, away from the coked out night-owls, alone in our own little world, sharing a sweet drink that Malik had ordered. The couch is soft, just big enough for the two of us to sit, brushing up against the other every so often. True to his word, Malik begins to explain Hakkotsu to me.

"He probably would have killed you, eventually. Hakkotsu likes to keep his victims for months, maybe even years, draining them slowly and painfully as possible."

"Draining? You mean, like, drinking my blood?"

Malik nods and sets the coffee down on the table, turning to face me. "He likes pretty ones like you, young and beautiful, ones that'll scream for help. He's cruel, and kills the ones that he feeds off of. No one does that any more, we take just enough, less than one gives while donating blood to a Blood Drive, then let them go."

I narrow my eyes and lean back, pursing my lips. "We? You drink blood too? Hakkotsu, Mai- yeah, I know about Mai- and you."

"Then add about two thousand in this city alone."

I begin to feel betrayed by Malik, I thought that he wouldn't hurt me. "And lemme guess, you're gonna ask if you can drink my blood? God, I meet the one nice guy in the whole god damned city, and he tells me that he drinks blood, but, oh, it's okay, cause he doesn't kill anyone. Fuck, I wish I could meet someone that would want me for more than sex or blood or god knows what else!"

Malik raises his hands defensively. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to feed off of you, hell, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to fuck you, but I won't do it without your permission. You're cute, interesting, breath taking..." Malik leans forward and takes one of my hands, bringing it to his lips to lay a kiss on my palm. "I'd actually like to get to know you better, if you'd let me."

I nod slowly, blushing. 'I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to fuck you...' My stomach flutters and I begin to feel very happy.

Malik smiles and tugs me forward, one hand tangled in my hair and the other on my hip, not pressuring in any way, but nice. "Can I kiss you, pretty?"

"Y-yes..."

Malik leans forward, leaning me back against the arm of the couch, and softly, oh so softly, catches my lips with his own. I let my eyes drift close, enjoying the chaste kiss, that demands nothing, but asks so, so much. Malik sits back up, letting go of my lips with a small sound of dissapointment. We stare at each other for what seems to be forever, Malik slowly stroking my cheek, my arms around his shoulders.

"That was very nice, pretty."

"Y-yeah, that was..."

"You seem too good to be true, my little jailbait."

I glare playfully at Malik. "Heyyy... I'm 17, not gonna be jailbait for much longer."

Malik kisses the tip of my nose and flicks his tongue out to lick my cheek. I giggle and push him off of me, stradling his lap to kiss him again, flicking my tongue out to trace his lips. Malik responds eagerly, his hand returning to my hip, the other on the small of my back, pressing my body closer to his. We battle for dominance, a fight that I willingly lose, our mouths sealed together passionately. I break the kiss to gasp for breath, and Malik begins to kiss down my neck, tasting my skin, nipping slightly, then he picks a spot, low on my neck, towards my shoulder, and begins to lick and suck on the skin, making me gasp and arch into his grasp. Malik looks up at me with half-lidded eyes, gaze traveling over my body.

"Antyw mrwt, bur an Xrd."

I sigh, choosing not to say anything about Malik calling me a child, and smile. Someone behind me clears their throat, and I jump and turn to see who it is.

The waitress, holding her bloody nose, sets the check on the table and runs away. I pale and Malik begins to laugh, very hard.

"Yah bin...himar!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers Appy.

I wasn't sure if this was gonna be more than one chapter, but then I decided that I wanted to do something funny but cute and romantic. With a dash of crazy bishie boys, of course. .

Marik slips out of my car and closes the door, grinning at me.

"Bye, Malik... When will I see you again?"

I take out my cell phone and toss it at the beauty. "Programme your number into it, and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Marik leans over and does as he is told, handing the phone back to me when he's done.

"Thanks, pretty."

He stands and I jump out of the car, sliding over the hood to capture Marik around the waist, hugging him to my chest.

"No good night kiss from my pretty little jailbait?"

"Malik! My sister might see!"

I chuckle and hold my beauty closer, nuzzling the mark on the side of his neck. 'Mine,' the beast inside of me growls. "What's so bad about your sister knowing, my pretty?"

"I don't know how she feels about gay people, Malik. I know that she really has nothing against them, but I don't know how she'll react if her little brother perfers kissing other guys. I don't want to dissapoint her."

I frown and release Marik, raising an eyebrow. "How could she ever be dissapointed by someone like you?"

"I think that she'd like me to carry on our pure Egyptian blood-line."

"I have pure Egyptian blood in me, if it's any consolation."

"So you'll have my children?"

"Hm, maybe if you treat me to a nice little strip-tease..."

Marik laughs and wraps his arms around my torso, making me smirk.

"What if your sister sees?"

"I'm just hugging a friend good night."

I kiss him on his cheek and smile warmly. "Go on, pretty, we don't want you getting into trouble."

"Good night, Malik. I'll talk to you later."

"Night pretty."

I lean against my car, watching until Marik is safely inside his house before diving back into the car and taking out my cell phone.

It rings twice, then a gruff voice answers. "What, Malik?"

I chuckle. "Hey, Bakura, you sound happy."

"I'm hanging around in a tree outside of the prince's bedroom watching him undress. Fuck! He's gorgeous..." Bakura growls.

"Why don't you take a break before you jump the poor boy? I'll come by a bring some coffee, I can tell you about my night."

"Fine, just... Hurry."

000000000000000

I make myself comfortable in the tree, leaning back and smirking at Bakura, who downs his coffee like a fiend. The prince is in his room, dressed in a big black tee-shirt, lying on the ground and toying with a broken laptop.

"So, what'd you do tonight? Or rather, who, cause you're never this happy unless you get laid."

"I didn't do anyone, Bakura. I met someone amazing though. His name is Marik and he's got these big lavender eyes and the prettiest lips ever. He's Egyptian, and Mai- that little bitch- brought him to the night club to give him to Hakkotsu, of all the mother-fucking bastards there. She left him at the bar and he called me beautiful in Hieratic, then we left- after I almost decided to kill Hakkotsu- and went to a coffee place. God Bakura, that kid kisses like a dream!"

"So you have a new toy. You've never been this happy about them before."

I scowl at my friend. "He's not a toy, Bakura. I'm not too sure what he is to me just yet, but I know that he is anything but a toy."

Bakura smiles at me, shaking his head. "You are such a sap, Malik. You're fucking crazy and need serious help, but you're still a sap."

I'm about to snap at him about his romantic notions, but inside the house, a phone rings and we both jump and turn to listen.

The prince stands up, showing some leg, and answers the phone.

"Ello?... Oh, hi love. Yeah, what's up? Of course you can come over, you're always welcome in my home. You still have the key I made you, right? Yeah. Be safe. Love you too."

Ryou-sama hangs up the phone and returns to his machine. Bakura sighs and lays his head down on a branch, and I feel bad. Who knew that Ryou-sama was involved with someone?

"I've heard him talk with that same person twice, and I have no clue who it is. Do you know how much I want this boy, Malik? And then I find out that he has a lover. I'm going crazy here."

"Hey, 'Kura, Ryou-sama doesn't even know you exist, if he ever meets you, that lover of his won't stand a chance. Maybe he doesn't even have a lover. He's British. Don't they call everyone love?"

"Yeah, and they always say 'I love you' to telemarketers."

We sit in silence for a while, Bakura, still in his emo state of mind, picking idly at the bark of the tree. Then Ryou-sama's door swings open and our attention is quickly turned to the figure walking into the room. I give a little gasp and grab Bakura's hand.

"'Kura! That's Marik, the kid I was telling you about. He's not Ryou-sama's lover..."

Inside of the room, Marik dances over to Ryou and catches him in an embrace. "Ryou-chan! I had the best night ever!"

Ryou-sama laughs and shakes his head. "Oh? And you haven't been arrested? It's a sign of the Apocolypse, love."

"Oh, shut up, I met this guy--"

"Oooooh, a guy! What's his name?"

"Malik."

"And I'm guessing that he's the one who gave you that lovely little mark on your neck?"

Marik gasps and slaps a hand over the mark that I had put there, slowly turning pink. "I-I... Uh... There's a mark!"

"You made out with a man that you just met? Marik, you little strumpet!"

Marik sighs and plops down onto the bed, unbuttoning the purple vest that he is wearing and slipping it off. My eyes go wide and all I really want to do is carry the boy off and fuck him through my mattress. His body is slim, with the barest hint of muscle, and the most beautiful shade of gold.

"Ryou-chan! You know that I have serious issues with meeting people, and this incredibly beautiful guy comes along and actually wants to get to know me. He even asked if he could kiss me, Ryou-chan! He didn't try to pressure me into anything."

Ryou-sama sits down next to his shirtless friend and offers him a sad little smile. "I know how hard it is, love, I do. And it's great that you've met a guy that you like. Just... Be careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt like you did with Ajari-san."

"I don't think that Malik is like Ajari, Ryou-chan. I'm pretty sure of it. But what about you, Ryou-chan? You never go out with anyone, and you keep your love life a secret."

"My love life is no secret, Marik. It's non-existant, that's what it is. And don't you say anything about me meeting people." Marik closes his mouth and pouts. "I'm sorta hoping that someone will just appear one morning and I'll fall in love with them." Ryou-sama yawns and lays back next to Marik. The blonde boy curls around his small friend, holding him tightly.

"Good night, Ryou-chan. You're prince charming will come eventually."

"I hope so. I really do."

The boy claps and the lights click off, leaving Bakura and I in darkness.

"Some interesting developments right here, 'Kura."

"Shut up, Malik."

"I wonder if Marik would like being called my lover."

"Shut up."

"Maybe you should appear to your hot little charge. I'm sure if you rescue him, he'll like you as much as you like him."

Bakura leans forward, grabbing my foot and flipping me out of the tree. I land on my feet, laughing.

000000000000000

I sit in my car, idly tapping at the steering wheel, waiting for Marik to get out of school. I'm not a stalker, I swear. The boy entrances me, beautiful and young and oh so human.

I lean my head against the steering wheel, sighing. I've never really felt like this towards a person before. I had incredibly vivid dreams of the boy last night, passionate, beautiful, loving sex. No one has ever made me this horny either.

A shrill bell rings and I look up. Students pour out of the school, laughing and talking animatedly. About five minutes after the innitial wave, a small group of students comes out of the school, Marik among them. I smile and take in his uniform. He is wearing the navy blue jacket, but he's not wearing the issued pants. The leather hugs his hips, and his purple cami-top has writing across it. I chuckle. What a little rebel. He grins at something that a short kid who looks uncannily like Yami says and turns like he is aware that I'm staring at him. He catches my eye and his little grin turns into a big smile.

"Malik!" He runs up to my car and leans over, crossing his arms on the door frame. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey pretty. I missed you."

Marik's smile turns shy and he glances down at my lap, blushing. "Really?"

"Really. What are you doing today?"

"I've had nothing planned. Why?" I take Marik's hand and kiss his finger tips, closing my eyes, then taking his index finger into my mouth, I gently trail my tongue up and down his smooth finger. He gasps and I let his finger go, opening my eyes. Marik is flushed and panting, looking just about as aroused as someone can get. "Though that doesn't answer my question, I'm not really complaining."

I laugh and lean forward, kissing my... My what? I let him go and smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me."

"Like, a date?"

I nod. "Yeah, like a date."

"Marik?" A soft voice says.

Marik turns around and waves. "Hi Ryou-chan! C'mere, I want you to meet someone."

The prince approaches the car slowly, smiling at me. "Hullo, I assume that you are Malik, correct?" I nod, feeling the urge to jump up and bow, but he'd probably think of me as crazy should I do that. "I'm Ryou."

"Hullo Ryou-san."

"I trust that you'll take good care of Marik, Malik-san?"

I nod again. "Of course."

"So, are you two boyfriends, or lovers, or what?" Marik and I glance at each other, neither of us speaking. "Well?"

"I would gladly make Marik my lover, though I'm not too sure Marik's take on it."

Marik blushes, casting his gaze downward, making Ryou-sama giggle. "Now that I've set you thinking, I need to get home. Bye Marik, love you. It was nice meeting you, Malik."

I smile and Ryou-sama walks off. Marik looks up, still red.

"Really?"

"Fuck the movies, let's go rent something. Hop in."

Marik tilts his head to the side, a very cute gesture, and jumps at me, pushing me back. I end up laying across the front seats, Marik on top of me.

"I'm in. But answer my question. Really?"

I place a hand on the small of Marik's back, pressing his hips close to mine, then I flip us over, settling between Marik's legs, which wrap around my waist. I cradle his face in my hands and place a soft kiss on his lips. This is nice. This is really nice.

Marik whimpers and tugs me back down as I try to sit up, kissing me feircely. My hand travels down his neck to press lightly on the mark that I had put there. Marik breaks the kiss to gasp and let out this little moan.

"Excuse me, Ishtar-kun."

Marik opens his eyes and sits up, almost pushing me off of the seat. "Sensei!"

I groan and turn around. Great, a teacher. I hate teachers. The man is standing with his arms crossed, a frown on his thin lips. "It's not enough that you get into as much trouble as possible during school hours, but then you go and do something like this, right after school?"

I snort. "Something like what?"

"An affair with an older man, that's what. Ishtar-kun is only seventeen, it's not appropriate."

"Yeah, but you only watch over him from the hours of seven to one forty-five. It's two. You have no control over what Marik does."

"He's on school property. Get out of the car, Ishtar-kun, and go to the principal's office."

I slide off of Marik, settling myself back in the driver's seat to stare straight into the man's eyes. "My boyfriend isn't going anywhere with you." I reach under my seat and grab a half-full bottle of Pepsi. "Okay?"

I toss the open bottle at the teacher's head, the step on the gas petal. Marik bursts out laughing as we speed out of the school parking lot.

"You're my new favorite person."

00000000000000

We browse the horror movies, hands entwined. I'm holding 'House of Wax' in my other hand as Marik searches for 'Hostle', which he heard was a great movie.

"Ryou-chan had it on his computer before it even came out in theatres, and he said that I'd like it, but I haven't had the chance to see it just yet. Oh! Here it is." Marik smiles and grabs the movie. "Old school terror."

We go to the front counter, Marik beeming the whole way. God, this boy is so fucking cute.

The girl (Anzu) at the counter looks like she's sucking on a lemon, and snatches the movies from my hand. "Would you and your little brother like anything else?"

Marik laughs, and I snort. "Brothers?" Marik lets go of my hand and wraps his arms around me, standing on his tip toes to kiss me on the corner of my mouth. "We're not brothers."

The girl makes a face, muttering under her breath. "Fucking homos in my fucking store. Sickos." She tosses the movies and my card back to me. "Have a good fucking day."

Marik glares cooly at the girl, like he's trying to make her head implode by staring at it. "Waitaminute... You, I know you, you little bitch. You're the one who spit at Yuugi when he asked you if you could give him a homework assignment cause he wouldn't date you! Anzu, right? Well, Anzu-chan, you made one of my best friends cry. So I'll tell you what. You even look at any of us wrong I will personally rip out your heart and hang your dead body off of the main bridge." Marik snatches a lollipop from a cup on the counter. "I'd go into more detail, but I have a date. Bye-Bye, Anzu-chan."

The girl looks like she's going to be ill or faint, but she nods and turns away. Marik smiles and turns back to me. I pin the boy against the counter and kiss him softly. "That was great."

Please Review! 


End file.
